


A Wonderful Morning

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus thinks George is beautiful. Especially when he sleeps. A bit too beautiful for Remus' own good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Morning

Remus Lupin woke up as the sun hit him straight in the eye. He loved the sun, but he hated when that happened. He squinted against the window and decided that it was about time to fix the curtains so that the ray of light wouldn't hit him directly in the eye anymore.  
  
He was, however, too tired to get up and do anything about it right now, so he wriggled his body further down his bed to avoid it instead.  
  
The sun was out of his eyes and Remus felt pretty happy about that as he looked over at the man next to him. The covers had slid off him during the night and Remus could see him in all his naked glory.  
  
“Merlin, he's beautiful,” Remus thought to himself when he watched George's sunlit body rise and fall from heavy breathing. Remus loved every freckle and every little bit of that man, and he loved to watch him sleep. It was the only time George stayed still long enough to let Remus watch him.  
  
Remus' couldn't help but touch him. A finger traced George's collarbone and continued down his chest. Remus tried with all his might to avoid touching that amazing erection that was right before his eyes, but after a little while it was just too tempting.  
  
“Thank Merlin for morning wood,” Remus whispered as he reached out his hand and wrapped it lightly around George's cock.  
  
George purred in his sleep and the sound went straight to Remus' own cock which bobbed with excitement.  
  
“What if -” Remus thought. No he couldn't! The man was still asleep.  
  
“But what would be a better way to wake up?” Remus thought. “And he's already hard...”  
  
He wanted that cock so badly, and he knew George would enjoy it too, so Remus decided to go for it.  
  
Remus put a preparing charm on himself and had to bite his lip several times to keep himself from groaning loudly and waking his partner while the spell did its job.  
  
A few minutes later, Remus was ready for action. He put a lubrication spell on George's cock as well and crawled over his man, facing him with one leg on either side.  
  
Carefully, he took hold of George's cock and steered it into himself. Very slowly he sank down on George's hard prick until he reached the base. George moaned in his sleep and Remus could see a big smile on his face.   
  
Gently, Remus started to move.  
  
It felt so wonderful, to have George fill him up like this, and it gave Remus even more pleasure to watch the expression on George's face. He was so peaceful and happy. This was not the jokester and clown that everyone knew. Remus loved that side of him as well, he would be crazy not to, but this was a totally different man. A man who was not afraid to just enjoy, without having to prove anything, the side of George only Remus knew.  
  
Remus noticed that George started to meet his movements with tiny thrusts and he saw that he began to open his eyes.  
  
“Good morning, love,” he whispered and smiled at his lover.  
  
“Morning,” George mumbled. “Now _this_ is some way to wake up.”  
  
“I hope you don't mind.” Remus asked worriedly. “I just couldn't help myself with that stone-hard and delicious looking prick in front of me.”  
  
George shook his head and Remus leant down to kiss him. George put his knees up and Remus leant back against them and enjoyed George's harder and faster thrusts.  
  
Remus felt a hand wrap around his own cock, and watched George's face as he stroked him with the same rhythm as he fucked him.  
  
“Can you hold it in a little longer,” George whispered. He could see that Remus wasn't lasting much longer, so he tightened the grip on Remus' cock and tugged his balls lightly to prevent him from coming just yet. “I'm almost there, and I'd like us to come on each other at the same time.”  
  
Remus nodded, and tried his best to hold it in.  
  
Shortly after he could see on George's face that he was close too and Remus started to jerk his dick to reach the same point as his lover.  
  
“Now,” George panted and Remus got off him and the two stood on their knees facing each other.   
  
Both pumped until white, hot fluid erupt almost simultaneously and sprayed the other's stomach.   
  
George was the first to fall down on the bed, but Remus followed quickly.   
  
“Thank you for a wonderful morning,” Remus whispered as he kissed George deeply.  
  
“No, Remus. Thank _you_.” George replied.  
  
“So you didn't mind that I started before you were awake?” Remus asked guilty.  
  
“You can expect pay-back some time soon.” George winked.   
  
“Like you'd ever wake up before me, sleepy-head.” Remus teased.  
  
“Oh, yeah? Watch me” George chuckled and slapped his chest lightly followed by a passionate kiss.  
  
Remus decided that he would do anything to try to sleep longer the next couple of days. He wanted to be woken up too!


End file.
